Dream Eater
by PrincessBryana
Summary: Late at night, Riku sees that Sora and Kairi are having a nightmare. A SoRiKai quick read, nothing special.


From his sitting position on the bed, Riku felt Sora and Kairi suddenly stir in their sleep. He looked down at his two friends, who were currently curled up in sleep at Riku's either side on the large bed. His heart gave a slight ache as he watched his friend's peaceful faces quickly contort in fear as they began to whimper as well. Sora and Kairi were actually having a nightmare at the same time. Riku wasn't asleep, but he felt the agitation they were going through in his heart. Likely that if he were asleep, Riku would've had the same nightmare as well. So their hearts really were connected.

A few hours prior, The trio decided to have some what of a sleep over at Sora's place. As if the three haven't had enough of each other during the day already, they just came up with this excuse to spend more time together.

It was late. Sora and Kairi fell asleep a lot earlier in the night, but Riku decided to stay up a little longer, just lose himself in thought. So he sat there, resting comfortably against the bed frame in between his two friends as he watched the stars twinkle in the night. Though, at the moment, his night was disturbed when his friends began to silently suffer in sleep.

It seemed to him that their nightmares came and went a lot more frequently than usual. Riku couldn't blame them. With everything that has happened to three for the last couple of years, why wouldn't they be suffering from recurring dreams?

At his right, Sora's innocent features was scrunched up in fear, and to his left, Kairi's beautiful face was masked in dread as the two silently tossed and turned in their sleep.

"Ri...ku..." Sora mumbled in his sleep, unconsciously curling up closer to the silver haired teen.

"Come...back..." Kairi whispered in her sleep, her fingers twitching around Riku's. "Don't go..."

As much as it pained him to do so, Riku dared not to wake them. The two have been having enough restless nights as it is, and waking them up now wasn't going to do any better. What these two really needed, was for their nightmares to somehow manifest into pleasant and warm dreams that could easily get them through the whole night without disturbance.

And Riku was there to do just that.

It's not like Riku agreed to this sleepover just because he wanted to spend more time with his friends, he blatantly agreed for this exact reason. He stayed up longer hoping catch one or the other trapped in a nightmare to help them out of it. Riku was a Dream Eater, if he had the ability to destroy every bad dream his friends had, he wasted no time in doing so, starting tonight.

Riku took a deep breath as he gently placed a hand over their foreheads that were damp with sweat and focused. He found them, that nightmare that plagued their sleep. Sora dreamt of those little moments when he couldn't find Riku anywhere, no matter how hard the poor boy looked. Riku shifted that nightmare into a wonderful memory, of their reunion, when they finally saw each other again. Sora's breathing grew deep again as his face relaxed back into sleep with a tiny smile planted on his face. He was dreaming now, no more nightmares.

Kairi, on the other hand, had a slightly different dream than Sora had. She was dreaming of herself, standing on the shore of Destiny Island as she stared hopelessly at the blue ocean, waiting for the moment when he and Sora would finally arrive. They never did.

Riku quickly got rid of that nightmare and shared Sora's new dream with her as well. Her face was no longer anxious as it relaxed into sleep again.

His job was done, his friends were at peace again. But, he kept his hand on their foreheads, fearing that if he removed it, their pleasant dream would disappear. So instead, he kept it there, his fingers gently brushing away strands of hair as he watched them slumber.

"Don't worry, guys," He said softly, his thumb stroking both of their foreheads. "I'm not going anywhere."

And he meant it.


End file.
